


Emotions So... Human.

by dean (dean_chester)



Series: The Otherworldly [1]
Category: Original Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_chester/pseuds/dean
Summary: Olivander, a simple footsoldier of heaven, struggles to grapple with the murder of his closest brother, an archangel named Artair.





	Emotions So... Human.

It hurts to look at him, it burns to meet his eyes. Something's wrong and he can't detect it. It hurts, it burns. Why? What evil lurks within the man he trusted the most? What can be worse than the cross James bears? What sins does Allen hide behind those dark eyes?

It's impossible to wrap his head around. He is a celestial being, made of wavelengths beyond human comprehension. Made of fire and stars, sound and light, knowledge and wisdom. Nothing within his thousands upon thousands of years of life has he ever encountered something so... evil. How could a simple man manage to destroy an archangel?

Was it the grief? The heartbreak that's tearing him apart? The mourning of the only brother he loved? Was he cracking at the seams? Was Artair messing with him beyond the veil, plucking at the most sensitive strings in his core?

Olivander didn't know, for he had not felt emotions so... human.

 _"Domine,"_ He weept to nobody. _"Tu tibi quaeris requiem anathema ruina."_


End file.
